


Ramo de Rosas

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [11]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amor unilateral, Confusiones, Multi, Relación establecida, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16750957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Barry está enamorado actualmente, pero, por desgracia, Caitlin tiene razón en lo que sospecha.Quizá la opción definitiva ha estado frente a él desde siempre, y solo necesita un poco de sufrimiento antes de caer en cuenta....





	Ramo de Rosas

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en algún punto del 2015-16. Editado en noviembre del 2018.
> 
> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DC COMICS](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Ramo de Rosas_ **

 

 

 

Apretó el ramo de rosas sobre su pecho mientras bajaba la mirada un segundo. ¿Qué debería hacer llegados a este punto? Había llegado minutos atrás, pero la indecisión le impidió acercarse.

En ese instante se arrepentía de haber ido completamente.

—¿Barry?

La inconfundible voz le hace regresar al ahora, ¿ha dado un brinco del susto? No está muy seguro sobre eso. Le sonríe nervioso a la rubia quien, acompañada, le observa de vuelta con verdadera preocupación.

—Hey~ Felicity... ¡Pero qué sorpresa verte aquí!—dice, incómodo

Ella le mira extraño.

—No demasiada... Aquí vivo. Ya sabes... Verte aquí es extraño, pero que yo esté no es inusual. Siendo que mi dep... ¿Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo?—pregunta en voz alta hacia el pelinegro a su lado

Ray solamente asiente.

—Como sea... —continúa ella, tras un silencio breve— Barry, ¿qué haces aquí?—cuestiona, observando el ramos en brazos del castaño, quien continúa inusualmente callado— ¿Me traes...? ¿Flores?—pregunta, extrañada

—¿A ti? ¡No! No, no para nada. No... —dice de inmediato de manera atropellada, observándolos a ambos— No es que no las merezcas, para nada. En realidad tu. No. Espera. ¡Son para alguien más!

Ella alza una ceja

—Las compré para Caitlin—miente, y la sonrisa nerviosa parece adecuada entonces

Ella no parece creer totalmente.

—Compraste rosas... Para Caitlin.... Quien vive en Central City... ¿Desde Starling?

La confusión en Smoak es evidente.

—Eso no parece muy inteligente, si piensas en la manera en que terminarán durante el viaje de vuelta—observa Palmer, sin querer, se disculpa con la mirada inmediatamente.

Barry se siente más nervioso que antes.

—¿Es así? ¡Sí! ¡Sí que tienen razón...! Pero... Es que... Loque pasó es que Oliver fue quien me recomendó un sitio cerca de aquí... ¡Son flores bastante buenas! Tan frescas, y huelen bien, ¿no? Luce adecuado, ¿no es cierto?

_"Oh, Dios, estoy quedando como un completo idiota"_ piensa Flash, a punto de rendirse. Confesar las cosas no es mala idea ahora.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la sola mención del vigilante de Starling parece cambiar todo el panorama. Felicity parece más comprensiva que antes.

—Vine porque... Necesitaba un consejo... ¿Crees que a ella le gusten?—cuestiona Allen

Necesita olvidarse de esa mujer lo más pronto posible.

—¡Por supuesto! —responde ella, con una sonrisa— Son verdaderamente hermosas... —agrega, acercando una mano a éstas, se detiene a medio camino, mirándolo entonces con algo de pena— Me asustaste antes... Pensé que querías declararte, o algo... Habría sido incómodo, dado que estoy con Ray ahora... Ya sabes, no me gustaría... ¿Enviarte a la friendzone?

Barry se colorea apenas.

—¡Para nada!—dice, quizá una octava más alta— No, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.. No era nada como eso. ¿Confesarme? Nada por el estilo... Eres mi amiga—se apresura a decir

Felicity sonríe de manera encantadora entonces.

—Eres como un hermano para mí, Barr... Lo sabes, ¿cierto? Un gran amigo... —explica, y parece bastante honesta al decir— Estaré feliz si encuentras a la persona correcta... Y ella parece perfecta para ti.

El castaño solo atina a sonreír.

—¡Suerte hombre! ¡Ve a por ella! —le anima Palmer, igualmente honesto

Barry asiente de manera más bien distraída, y agradece a como puede antes de salir corriendo.

Recordar lo último que vio es doloroso todavía.

_"Se ve feliz"_ piensa

El beso entre ambos ha sido de película.

Sonríe con pesar, mientras apoya la cabeza contra la pared delante suyo.

Felicity es indudablemente su mujer ideal. La pareja perfecta, pero no es para él.

Ambos lo saben. Son el uno para el otro, y aunque no está destinado a pasar nunca, están bien con ello de cierto modo.

—¿Barry?

La voz ha logrado tranquilizarle sin que pueda entender muy bien la razón. No se molesta en voltear a mirar el océano que sabe de antemano calmará la tormenta que ocurre en su interior.

—¿Estás bien, mocoso?

Corta la poca distancia que queda entre ambos, siendo que se acercó preocupado a él, y rodea el cuerpo ajeno mientras que le siente tensarse en su sitio. Hunde el rostro en su pecho y solo ahoga un gruñido cuando las manos del más alto acarician su espalda sin mucho cuidado, más bien inseguro.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Allen niega ligeramente, negándose a hablar. Oliver, por su parte, solo ahoga un suspiro. Le deja estar.

No es del tipo de persona que gusta abrazar, pero cuando se trata de ese chico no puede evitarlo. Si Barry decidiera abrazarlo por el resto de la tarde, seguramente él le dejaría hacer lo que le viniera en gana por más tiempo. La idea no le da miedo en lo absoluto.

Si está triste, no duda en consolarlo.

Si necesita ayuda, será el primero en ayudarlo.

—Está bien, Barr... —musita bajo, cuando lo nota temblar ligeramente— Estoy aquí para ti...

A kilómetros de distancia, abriendo la puerta tras unos golpes que creyó venían de su imaginación, la Dra. Snow abre la puerta de su departamento. Frunce el ceño ante el maltrecho arreglo de flores, y lo levanta a la vez que una nota cae.

**"Eres mi chica ideal"**

Reconoce la caligrafía de su mejor amigo, y niega ligeramente.

_"Así que te rechazó al final... Sabiéndolo o no"_ piensa, algo triste.

Ella sabía los planes de Allen desde el principio.

Le advirtió de los resultados.

Caitlin miró las flores una vez más.

_"Quizá deberías comenzar a buscar a alguien más..."_

Su teléfono vibra minutos después. Cait sonríe cuando Barry explica en pocas líneas que no regresará esa noche a Central. Reniega para sus adentros y parece más calmada cuando alguien toca a su puerta unos pocos segundos después.

Ella tiene su propio romance ahora, y espera que el de Barry no tome demasiado para empezar también, siendo que ha caído bajo el cuidado del único hombre con el cual ella podría aceptar perder a su mejor amigo.

_"Cuidará bien de ti, Barr"_ piensa la doctora, sonriendo al sereno hombre que le observa con helada calma _"Siempre ha cuidado de ti"_

Y, como cada vez en que lee el corazón del castaño, ella tiene razón al pensar así de él.

.

.

.

 

 


End file.
